Jinshin-Mushi
Jinshin-mushi are a race of creatures originating from Japan, but have now spread worldwide. Appearance Jinshin-mushi are related to dragons, and essentially look like dragon/beetle hybrids, with draconine heads, complete with horns, fangs, and tongues, compound eyes, six draconine legs, beetle-like carapaces on their backs, beetle wings, and abdomens with white filaments sprouting from the ends. Behavior Jinshin-mushi live in small groups underground, which basically consist of three-to-five mating pairs, and their offspring. Each member of the hive is extremely protective of the youngsters, and will protect them until they are old enough to leave the hive. Jinshin-mushi mate for life, and each clutch of eggs can be around 24-30. Jinshin-mushi are omnivores, and will eat anything that they come across. Powers *'Flight:' Jinshin-mushi, due to their wings, are able to fly through the air. *'Enhanced bite:' Jinshin-mushi, due to their jaws and fangs, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Jinshin-mushi, due to their scales and carapaces, are able to withstand blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Jinshin-mushi are able to operate with little to no energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Jinshin-mushi possess ears that are able to pick up sounds with amazing clarity, distance, and even some sounds that most others cannot hear. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Jinshin-mushi possess intelligence that is far above standard genius level. *'Enhanced smell:' Jinshin-mushi are able to detect specific persons, places, beasts, objects, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Jinshin-mushi are able to move with extreme physical speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Jinshin-mushi are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Enhanced taste:' Jinshin-mushi possess enhanced senses of taste, allowing them to detect whether things are appetizing or poisonous, and are even able to tell certain things about others just from tasting something that they recently had. *'Enhanced vision:' Jinshin-mushi possess eyes that allow them to see with great clarity, distance, detail, etc., and are even able to detect color wavelengths that most others cannot see. *'Burrowing:' Jinshin-mushi are able to tunnel through the Earth, which they use to build their hives. *'Wallcrawling:' Jinshin-mushi, due to their insectoid physiology, are able to crawl on walls and ceilings with ease. *'Claws:' Jinshin-mushi are able to use their claws as devastating weapons. *'Horns:' Jinshin-mushi are able to use their horns as devastating weapons. *'Super roar:' Jinshin-mushi are able to emit destructive and deafening roars of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Matter ingestion:' Jinshin-mushi are able to consume and digest any substance without any effects. *'Omnilingualism:' Jinshin-mushi are able to understand and speak any known language. *'Dragonfear:' Jinshin-mushi are able to emit an aura of pure fear from them that causes their enemies to panic. *'Seismic vibration emission:' Jinshin-mushi are able to emit vibrations from their bodies that can cause shifts in the Earth's crust, thereby causing earthquakes. *'Dragonish knowledge:' Jinshin-mushi innately are able to communicate with fellow dragons and draconic beasts/beings. *'Beetle communication:' Jinshin-mushi are able to communicate with beetles. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Yokai